Sasuke's Return to the Leaf
by akatachi
Summary: Sasuke realizes why his brother loved the village so much and was ready to die for it. Thus, he decides to return to Konoha and stop living as a rouge ninja. The problem is that the Hokage isn't quite sure of his intentions, so she and the elders of the village are forced to form a meeting and discuss whether they should let him return to the Leaf or kill him immediately.
1. Chapter 1:The Return

This is my very first story and I hope you guys like it. If I get good feedback on my story I will write a new one, if not i'll quit.

Before you start reading you have to know that I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1

The air was fresh and the forest was quiet. Sasuke started going towards the village while thinking about the past. He remembered Naruto and the old team seven, and all the missions they went on.

The sun was almost up when he got to the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village. The two guards at the gate stopped him, but didn't recognize him right away, so they started asking questions about whom he was and what business he had at the village. After a few seconds one of the guards recognized him.

''Are you really Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha's little brother?'' He said

''Yes, I am Sasuke, but I have not come here as your enemy.'' Sasuke answered.

''I don't think we can trust you, so we'll have to take you to the Hokage.'' The other guard concluded.

Around ten minutes later Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office followed by five Anbu members. Tsunade was doing paperwork and when she saw him the first thing that came on her mind was that he had come to threaten her about the destruction of the village. Shizune, who was staying next to her holding a pile of papers, anxiously dropped the papers on the desk.

''I'm quite surprised to see you here young Uchiha.'' The Hokage said while getting ready to fight him if needed.

''I have not come here to seek vengeance, but to return to my home village. I realized that my brother didn't die for nothing. I realized that he died to protect this beautiful place, which he worshiped so much'' Sasuke said while asking himself if she would believe him or not. He knew himself that it would be hard for people to accept him and get over the things he had done and had tried to do.

''I guess there is only one way to find out if what you are saying is right. We must inform the old team seven of your arrival. After all they are the only people who know you as well as your family did before…before the accident.'' Tsunade declared after a few seconds of thoughts.

''I will do whatever you want from me. I'll do anything to convince you that what I'm saying the truth.'' Sasuke announced.

''Shizune, inform Kakashi to get Naruto and Sakura and then come here immediately, but don't tell them why I am calling them.'' The Hokage said.  
''Yes my lady.'' Shizune answered and walked out of the room.

Sasuke was now to wait for Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura to come. When they walked into the room, followed by Shizune, they stopped and stared at their old teammate without saying a word wondering what he was doing there. Suddenly Sakura ran up to him, hugged him and started crying on his shoulder. Kakashi looked at the Hokage's face wondering what's happening, but the look she gave him let him know that although it wasn't something dangerous he should stay on his guard. Naruto took a deep breath and walked next to Sasuke.  
''What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to destroy Konoha and everyone who loves the village?'' Naruto asked with a look on his face Sasuke had never seen before.

''I realised that all the pain my brother went through wasn't just because he didn't have something to do, but because he loved the village so much that he would risk everything for it.'' Sasuke said. Sakura had stepped back from him and listened to him amazed. She couldn't believe her ears, could it be that he had finally come to his senses.

''What about your vengeance? Have you decided to let go of it?'' She asked, hoping he would say what she wanted to hear.

''I have no longer anything to avenge.'' Sasuke answered looking at her with a look she had never seen before.

After a moment of silence, Tsunade decided that there was no need for the Anbu to be in the room anymore, so she sent them off to wait outside her office. Then the ones left at the Hokage's office started to discuss whether they should let Sasuke be or arrest him.

''I believe there is no need to arrest him before we are sure that he is lying. If what he is saying is true, then he shall be allowed to live on as a Konoha ninja. We must put him on a test.'' Tsunade suggested with a look mostly directed at Kakashi.

''I'm sure I can think of something. I know Sasuke well, after all he was my student some time ago, and so I know a few things about him. And with help of Naruto and Sakura I think we can handle it.'' Kakashi said.

''I guess we have nothing left to do, but to put him on a test to prove his loyalty to us. If he passes the test he shall be allowed to come back to the village, but if he fails the test, he shall be put to death. Do you agree Sasuke?'' Lady Tsunade added to what Kakashi said.

''I agree, and I'm ready to prove that I am saying the truth.'' Sasuke answered with a friendly tone.

''My lady, we shouldn't discuss the test in front of him. I suggest we put him under the Anbu's care while we prepare for the test.'' Shizune suggested.

''It's decided then. You shall now be taken away by the Anbu and put under their watch. You shall be summoned to take your test in two days. Until then you must do what you are being told to do. Am I clear?'' The Hokage concluded.

''Yes.'' Sasuke agreed. Tsunade called the Anbu in and they took Sasuke away.

A moment after Sasuke was taken out of the room, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi agreed with the Hokage to discuss Sasuke's test in a meeting the next day. A meeting to decide his fate.


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting

**Chapter 2**

It was twelve o'clock and everyone was on their places in the room, where the meeting to discuss what should be done for Sasuke's test had now started. Tsunade had instructed Shizune to inform Shikaku Nara, the elders Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, and Kakashi's team seven about the time of the meeting. Of course Sai didn't know anything, because the Hokage wanted to keep Sasuke's arrival in secret until she knew what's going on.

The fifth made a sign that she was ready to begin and silence surrounded everyone.

''So, you all know why we are here. Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the village and begs us to let him back in the village.'' Tsunade said.

''And you decided to give him a chance?'' Koharu said.

''He deserves it…'' Tsunade started saying, but Koharu interrupted her.

''Why do you think he deserves it? Maybe because you forgot the things he did and tried to do?'' She said.

''He deserves it because he was once a Leaf shinobi, and it was Orochimaru who kidnapped Sasuke so he could get his body.'' Naruto said angrily.

''That doesn't change the fact that he wanted to destroy us along with the village.'' Koharu answered with a scary look pointed at Naruto.

''What you are saying is true Koharu, but you have to accept the important fact that he was once one of us, and that it actually was Orochimaru who sent his slaves to drag Sasuke to him. I'm not sure that Sasuke would have gladly joined Orochimaru, but after all nobody could know what he was thinking at that time. After he left from Orochimaru he decided to join the Akatsuki where he learned the truth about his brother. I really think that he had the right to be confused. After all it's his brother and his whole clan we are talking about.'' Kakashi said.

''Yes, but…'' Koharu started saying, but Homura stopped her.

''Let the Hokage say what she has to say about the case.'' He said. Koharu gave a sign of agreement and Tsunade started talking again.

''I have not forgotten what happened with Sasuke or how it happened, and neither have I forgotten what his plans were. But after all he came to us to beg for forgiveness and until now he has done everything we asked him to do.'' Lady Tsunade said.

''Where is he now if I may ask?'' Homura asked.

''He is under the Anbu's surveillance and his mind is being checked. That way we can find out what he is thinking, but it's been quite some hours since the Anbu took him away to begin the mind check and I still haven't heard any bad news from them.'' The fifth answered.

Just as she finished saying that the door to the room opened, and a member of the Anbu walked into the meeting room. He went next to the Hokage and whispered something to her. When he finished he just left the room without saying a word.

Lady Tsunade seemed to be thinking about something important, because when Naruto asked her a question she didn't seem to hear him. But then he asked her again and that time she looked at him.

''What is it grandma Tsunade? Is it something bad?'' Naruto asked.

''No, It seems that Sasuke has no evil thoughts of us or us, which is good. The Anbu member told me that no matter how many times they went through his thoughts, all they could find was thoughts about his clan, the old team seven and especially Sakura, but none of his thoughts are bad.'' Tsunade answered.

''What did you say?'' Sakura asked while looking at Naruto and Kakashi.

''It's strange, but it's a good sign. It means that he has decided to leave the past behind him and aim for the future.'' Kakashi told her and then turned to the others.

''Now that I think of it, you might as well be right about him Tsunade. If the Anbu didn't manage to find anything wrong, then I suppose he actually is saying the truth. But we shouldn't get blinded by simple things.'' Koharu said and then fell into deep thoughts.

''It's very good that Sasuke's mind is clear, and I therefore think that we better move on to the test. After all, the test is what's going to tell us the truth, and not his thoughts. '' Shikaku said.

Silence fell upon everyone and nobody seemed to have any idea of what kind of test they should make for Sasuke. Naruto was just about to say something when Shikaku spoke.

''Lady Tsunade, you decided that you want to put him on a test, which means that you probably know what you want to do. Am I right?'' Shikaku asked hoping that the Hokage at least knows how she wants to act.

''I really have no idea what we're going to do. I just want to find out if Sasuke actually is trying to return to us. That's why I arranged the meeting, to try and find a way to understand what's going on.'' She said. She looked confused and that made Naruto a little bit angry.

''Are you saying that you are doing this for your own sake, and that it has nothing to do with Sasuke? So you aren't interested in getting him back at all. All you worry about is the village. Is that what you're trying to say?'' He asked.

''Don't forget who you are talking to Naruto. This is the Hokage and you must respect her.'' Shizune said.

''Enough Shizune! Don't misunderstand me Naruto. What I am saying is that the village is of highest priority to me. I'm happy that Sasuke may actually have come to his senses, but we cannot be too sure of it yet. That's why we are here now, to discuss this case and find a good solution. Don't forget that I am the Hokage and everyone in the village trusts me to make the right decision.'' Tsunade said to Naruto and the continued her previous talk.

''Now, let's get to the case. Any suggestions of what we should do. What kind of test do you think we should put him on?'' Tsunade asked.

''Why bother putting him on a special test if you trust him so much Tsunade?'' Homura asked.

''I never said that I fully trust him. Haven't you been listening to what we talked about?!'' The Hokage replied angrily.

''Don't get angry at me, I'm just trying to say that we shouldn't bother making too big of a fuss about it. If Sasuke actually came to us to seek forgiveness and if the Anbu haven't found anything wrong about him, then I guess that we could let him be and just put him under surveillance.'' Homura said.

''It's not that simple, we can't act foolishly and just leave him be. We are going to put him on a test, and we have to decide what kind of test it's going to be.'' Tsunade said.

Time passed after Tsunade's words and even Shikaku, who was one of the smartest shinobi in the Leaf, didn't quite know what should be done. That's why Tsunade stated that they could all take a small break and come back into the room in half an hour. Everyone but the Hokage and Shizune remained in the meeting room. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi headed towards Ichiraku Ramen to have a meal while quietly speaking of the meeting. They knew that they should keep everything in secret until the meeting is over and the case is solved.

Shikaku left the room and went to his home to talk to Shikamaru, because he was the only one who the Hokage wouldn't mind taking part in the meeting. She didn't want him to be in the meeting, because then his comrades might notice that something is happening. Shikamaru had great logic and Shikaku hoped that the both of them together could come up with something. However, although they were great minds, they didn't manage to come up with a very good solution to the problem. They did think of something, but it wasn't such a great plan.

The thirty minutes break was almost over and Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi started walking back to the Hokage's mansion. Just as they approached the front door Naruto suddenly stopped walking and seemed to be thinking. When Sakura asked him what he's doing, he told her what's bothering him.

''Something came up to my mind. You two go on ahead to the Hokage and the others, and I will come to you later.'' Just as he said that, he walked away quite fast.

''Wait Naruto! Come back, you idiot!'' Sakura shouted after him, but it was pointless, because he didn't bother to hear her anymore.

''Let him be Sakura. If he has a plan, which could be possible, then I guess we should hurry up, get back inside and inform the Hokage.'' Kakashi told Sakura and the both of them went inside.

When Tsunade saw that Naruto was missing, she asked Kakashi of where he was. Kakashi explained to her Naruto's actions. Lady Tsunade wasn't really sure if she should await something very good of Naruto, but she remembered that it was Naruto who saved the village from Pain, so she decided to trust him and give him a chance. Just as Kakashi finished explaining the situation Shikaku started speaking.

''Lady Tsunade, I spoke with Shikamaru and I think we may have come up with a solution. I'm not saying that it's the right thing to do, but we could send Sasuke on a mission with his old team and send a few Anbu members to spy on him throughout the mission. If Sasuke's actions seem dangerous or suspicious to the Anbu, they will take him back to the village and put him in custody until we decide what to do with him.'' Shikaku said just as Naruto walked into the room.

Naruto took his place on the big round table and explained his actions to everyone.

''I came up with an idea of how to deal with Sasuke. Do you remember what the Anbu found out about Sasuke? They said that he mainly thought of Sakura, so I think that we should start by letting Sakura completely earn his trust. If she manages to do that then he might tell her everything.'' Naruto said and looked at the other's faces.

Naruto knew that his plan wasn't the best, but he hoped that he had been able to help at least a little bit. He was just about to start speaking again, but Kakashi spoke before him.

''It's not a bad plan Naruto, but if that's all you got, then why did you leave us and spend such a long time before coming back to the meeting. It's been 15 minutes, and you only came up with that kind of plan?'' Kakashi said curiously, and everyone else seemed to agree with him.

''Kakashi's got a point there Naruto.'' Shizune said.

''I went to rethink my ideas in a silent place where I could concentrate. I think I already have solved at least a half of the problem, but if you guys have any other ideas, then I will gladly listen to you.'' Naruto told him, and turned his head away a little bit annoyed by Kakashi's words.

''I can't believe I'm saying that, but you are quite smart Naruto. Shikaku just told us about his plan and if we try to combine your plan with his plan, we could easily reveal Sasuke's intentions.'' Sakura said.

''I was just about to suggest that Sakura. Naruto, I believe Sakura has a good point. If we sent the old team seven on a few missions, with Sakura aiming to get closer and closer to Sasuke, Sasuke might as well tell her everything.'' Shikaku explained to Naruto.

''That's great Shikaku, but remember that Sasuke is a part of the Uchiha clan, and that his eyes can see through many things and diversions.'' Kakashi remarked.

''I haven't forgotten about that, but we all know that Sakura actually has feelings for Sasuke, which she could use to hide her intentions.'' Shikaku said and looked at Sakura.

''I'm not denying my feelings, but I don't know if I can make it. I mean, I probably could somehow manage to do it, but it will be very hard for me.'' Sakura said to Shikaku.

''We know it's not going to be an easy thing to do, but we trust you and put our fate in your hands. If you fail, which I doubt, it's possible that the village will be destroyed, but if you succeed then we will know the truth about Sasuke and either protect the village or allow Sasuke to return to us.'' The Hokage announced with confidence in her voice.

Sakura remained silent for some time. Everyone waited for her to accept her duty.

''Hm, if you put it that way Lady Tsunade, then I guess I have no choice, but to do everything I can. I will do it.'' Sakura said bravely.

''Great then, if everyone agrees with the plan then we shall send team seven on a mission to uncover Sasuke's intentions. Do we all agree?'' Tsunade asked her comrades.

Everybody agreed with the plan, and the fifth had just stood up to end the meeting when Homura spoke.

''One last thing Tsunade, you don't plan on keeping Sasuke in a cell while they aren't on a mission, do you?'' Homura asked.

''No, of course not. We will let him live where he wants. He can even return to his old home.'' Shizune said.

''Yes, by letting him choose his home we will show him that we trust him.'' Tsunade concluded Shizune's speech.

''That's good thinking, but until we figure out what's going on try to keep him as far away from everything that's happening as possible.'' Shikaku said.

''I'll take care of that. Now then, we did what we gathered here to do, so I declare this meeting over.'' The fifth said and everyone walked out of the room.

The end of the meeting had come, and everyone walked their way. The next day Sasuke was going to be summoned in the Hokage's office and then sent on a mission with his old team seven. Now they were all one step closer to revealing the truth.


	3. Chapter 3:The Announcement

**Chapter 3**

After last day's meeting Sakura went straight home and to her bed. She didn't even want to have dinner or talk to anybody. She was way too worried about what was going to happen the next day.

''I'm going to bed.'' was the only thing she said to her parents when she came home.

She didn't manage to fall asleep until two o'clock in the morning. She thought about the past and her undying love for Sasuke. She didn't want to lie to him or fool him only for the sake of the village, but she had no choice. It was the Hokage's decision and Sakura couldn't disobey it. After a lot of thinking she somehow fell asleep and woke up at about eight o'clock in the morning.

''Good morning Sakura! Are you feeling alright?'' her father asked her when she walked into the kitchen.

''Yes, don't worry. What's for breakfast?'' Sakura asked and started going through the fridge.

She found some food she thought was good, then took a seat on the table next to her parents and started eating.

''So how's it going?'' Kizashi, her father, asked.

''I'm ok. I have quite a lot to do lately, but I guess everything will be fine.'' Sakura told him.

''I'm sure you can take care of anything dear.'' Mebuki, Sakura's mother, said and smiled.

They kept on eating and Sakura was half way done with her breakfast when someone knocked on the door. Kizashi went to open the door and when he walked back into the kitchen he gave Sakura a letter that a shinobi had delivered for her.

''It's for you.'' Kizashi said.

''Thanks.'' Sakura replied and opened the envelope to read the letter that was inside it.

The letter was from Lady Tsunade who wanted to inform Sakura that there would be a meeting at eleven o'clock this morning. In the meeting Sasuke would be told about the Hokage's decision. Everyone was to arrive at the Hokage's office at quarter to eleven, so that there would be fifteen minutes before Sasuke would be taken to the office. Tsunade wanted to explain to everyone what could and what couldn't be said to Sasuke.

''Is there a problem?'' Mebuki asked.

''No, it's just a letter from the Hokage. She wants me to help her with something today.'' Sakura lied to her parents, because Sasuke was supposed to be kept in secret until the Hokage gave a new order.

The time passed quickly. At ten thirty Sakura left her home and headed for the Hokage's mansion. She arrived there at ten forty and when she walked in the office she saw that Naruto, Kakashi, Shikaku, the elders and the Hokage along with Shizune were already there. Sai was there too, because he needed to know what's happening. After all he was a substitute for Sasuke and he needed to know that he no longer needed to be a substitute for Sasuke. Well, they first needed to know if Sasuke is lying, so Sai would remain a substitute until the end.

''Great, now we are all here.'' Tsunade said, quickly explained the situation to Sai, and then continued talking to everyone. ''Today we will let Sasuke know of his test, but he must not know of what Sakura is supposed to do. He will only know that he shall be let into the village and if his actions seem strange or dangerous he will be killed.'' the Hokage informed everyone.

''That means that he will not be told about what will happen on his first mission. He will not know of his mission at all.'' Shikaku pointed out.

''That's right. I and Shikaku talked earlier this morning and we agreed that Sasuke will be told he can't go on missions, but after some time we will send him on a mission with you guys. We will just tell him that we have no other free men, so he will have to participate in the mission.'' Tsunade said.

''That's a good plan. Let's just hope it works.'' Kakashi joined the conversation.

Two minutes after they finished talking someone knocked on the door. After they got permission, five Anbu members, Ibiki Morino and Sasuke entered the room.

''Good morning everyone.'' Ibiki greeted and so did everyone else. ''Sasuke is here and the time is eleven o'clock, just as you ordered Lady Tsunade.'' Ibiki said and looked at the clock, which hang on the wall.

''Yes, thank you for your good timing.'' the Hokage said.

Everyone now stood in the small room looking at each other waiting for Tsunade to speak to Sasuke. No one had let their guard down even though they knew Sasuke wouldn't do something stupid.

''Sasuke, we have discussed your arrival seriously. I told you that you would be put on a test, but that isn't exactly how it's going to be.'' the fifth said to Sasuke. She wasn't supposed to tell Sasuke anything of his future mission so she kept it in secret. ''You are allowed to stay at the village, but don't try anything stupid, because we won't show you any mercy. You can go back to your home or let us choose a home for you. What do you want to do?'' the Hokage finished her speech.

''I'm really happy you decided to give me a chance to prove that I'm not lying to you. I'd rather like to go back to my old home instead of living in another place.'' Sasuke said thankfully with a smile on his face.

''Well then, we are all aware of the event, but we now have to inform the villagers and the few shinobi who know nothing of this matter. If we don't, it might become a little problem cooling down the atmosphere after they see you walking in the village.'' Kakashi joined the conversation.

''You are right Kakashi. We can't just let him start wondering around the village without informing everyone.'' Shikaku added. ''What do you want to do Hokage?'' he then continued.

''We will assemble all of the villagers and tell them of Sasuke.'' Tsunade said.

''Shall I go and spread the word that everyone is to assemble around the mansion after half an hour?'' Shizune asked and Lady Tsunade gave her a positive answer.

Shizune needed some help with her task so she took the Anbu members with her. They and all free shinobi in the Leaf got all of the villagers informed of the assembly. After half an hour the big area around the Hokage's mansion was full, and the Hokage, Sasuke, Ibiki, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Shizune and some shinobi walked to the top of the building where the fifth would present Sasuke to the villagers.

Most of the villagers were anxious, and it was a complete chaos around the building. Tsunade waited for the people to calm down, and then spoke to them.

''As you all know, Sasuke Uchiha left the village long ago to get revenge. He wanted to kill his brother and he managed, but he then turned against us. However, I wish to inform you all that Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the village and regrets his past actions.'' the Fifth announced and stopped so that the villagers could assimilate what she had just said.

For a moment everyone was silent, but then they all realized what they had heard and started speaking loudly among themselves. It took some time before they got calmed down and were ready to let Tsunade proceed with her speech.

''Do not worry. Sasuke has just realized he loves the village and he wants us to give him a chance to prove that he is saying the truth. He means nothing bad to us.'' Lady Tsunade said and once again stopped for a few seconds. She then continued her speech.

''The decision has been made and Sasuke is allowed to return to the village and try to re-establish the Uchiha clan. If he is lying to us and wants us dead, we immediately will be imprisoned. But I am pretty sure we wouldn't need to do that. I believe in him and I want you also to believe in Sasuke.'' the Fifth finished and turned towards Sasuke who was standing a few metres behind her so that nobody could see him.

''Step forward Sasuke and let them see you.'' Lady Tsunade said.

Sasuke stepped next to the Hokage who had now turned her face back to the crowd, made both of villagers and shinobi. Everyone stared at Sasuke as if he was a ghost or something. Nobody dared to say a word, so Sasuke spoke.

''I know I've done terrible things, but I assure you, I have no longer any intentions of harming you or our village.'' Sasuke told to the people.

He then passed the word to the Hokage who after a few more words and explanations dismissed everyone. The only ones that remained on the rooftop were the Hokage, Shizune, Sai and the old team seven.

''I guess it's alright to just dismiss you guys too. Goodbye and I hope that everything will go fine with you, Sasuke.'' Tsunade said and left with Shizune after her.

Kakashi then suggested that everyone should go somewhere and kind of celebrate the reunion. Naruto, who was quite happy, insisted that they go to Ichiraku Ramen and have, as he said, a few bowls of sweet ramen. Kakashi said he was paying the bill, and that made Naruto even happier, so they all left for Naruto's favourite food place.

There they talked about the past and the old days when they all trained together. They told Sai of their missions as team seven and the Genin exam. Everyone had a good time, but when Kakashi started to run out of money, because of Naruto eating too much, they had to leave.

''Hey Sasuke, why don't you stay at my place tonight? You can go and clean your old home tomorrow. I could help you if you want?'' Naruto suggested.

''Thanks Naruto! It would be nice having something to do this evening. I don't think I will be able to fall asleep tonight. There are just too many things flying around in my mind. I accept you offer.'' Sasuke replied to Naruto who then got really glad.

''Why don't you also come and spend the night with us Sakura?'' Naruto asked.

''Sorry Naruto, I would like to, but there are a few things I need to take care of. Maybe some other time, I have to go now. You guys have fun. Bye!'' Sakura answered and left.

''That reminds me that I also have to do some things. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'' Kakashi said and left too.

''What about you Sai?'' Sasuke asked.

''I'm afraid I have to go too. Bye guys!'' Sai answered and headed home.

''Well, I guess nobody wants to stay with us. We'll have to have fun alone.'' Sasuke remarked and he and Naruto laughed as they started walking towards Naruto's house.


	4. Chapter 4:The chosen mission

Hi there guys, I'm sorry my chapter came up so late, but there have been lots of things going on lately. Anyways, enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next few days went on as normal and quiet as possible. Sasuke, who was secretly being spied on by the Anbu, had cleaned his old home and now began his new life as a part of the Leaf Village. The more time he spent with Naruto and the others, the happier he became that he returned to the village. He realized that by returning home he had done the right thing.

''You know what Naruto? The more time we spend together, the easier it is for me to forget the terrible past behind us.'' Sasuke told his friend, who then smiled as wide as he could and gave Sasuke a friendly clap on the back.

''I'm glad you came back.'' Naruto said.

Although Sakura and Naruto were sure that Sasuke was honest about his return in the village, most of the villagers were kind of afraid to walk past him. Some people had begun to greet Sasuke nodding with their heads, but most of them wouldn't even dare to look him in the eyes. The Hokage had seen that and therefore decided to accelerate the so called test, which would reveal Sasuke's true intentions.

She called Kakashi Hatake and Shikaku Nara over to her office to discuss exactly what sort of mission they should choose. It was unthinkable to pick a mission that would endanger people's lives if things went wrong, and Tsunade couldn't pick a good enough mission without any help at all.

''Guys, the type of mission must be chosen correctly, and that's why I'm going to need your help.'' she said to Kakashi and Shikaku.

''As you say, the mission has to be chosen carefully, and it also has to be safe for the village Lady Tsunade. I'm sure we can think of something, just give us some time.'' Shikaku told the Hokage.

''Give us time until tomorrow.'' Kakashi added.

''Ok then, take this list of different missions and choose a mission which would not affect the village if something went wrong. We shall meet here again tomorrow at noon. Good luck!'' the fifth said and dismissed them.

Later on in the evening, while Kakashi and Shikaku were thinking of different sorts of missions, at six o'clock Sasuke stood by the front door of Sakura's house. He knocked on the door and Sakura opened.

''Hi! Do you want to join me for a walk in the park?'' Sasuke asked and gave Sakura some beautiful red roses he had bought earlier.

''I would love to!'' Sakura answered and took the flowers. She quickly ran in the house, put the flowers in a vase, said bye to her parents and went out.

The two of them kept on walking in the park, talking about different things until they decided to sit on a bench in the middle of the park. There was nobody around, so it was very quiet.

''I still can't believe you decided to come back.'' Sakura said.

''I learned a lot in the last few years. Not only the truth about my brother, but also why he did everything. He just loved the village too much to let anything happen to it.'' the boy begun talking and then stopped for a while just to look around. ''This is actually the same park where I left the village. You stood behind me and begged me to stop, but I was just an idiot obsessed with revenge.'' he said.

''You can't blame yourself for what happened. We were way too young to understand exactly what was happening. And it wasn't your fault that Orochimaru wanted to get your body. If it wasn't Orochimaru I think you wouldn't have ran away so easily.'' Sakura said to her friend.

''I guess you're right.'' Sasuke said and with a sad face stared at the ground.

''You know what, let's forget the past and think of the future, ok?'' Sakura suggested.

''Ok.'' Sasuke answered and smiled.

''It's getting late. I better get back home before my parents start wondering why I all of a sudden ran out of the house.'' the girl said and laughed.

They stood up and walked together to Sakura's home. There they stopped to say goodbye to each other.

'' Thank you for walking with me! I really needed someone to talk to.'' Sasuke told her and then headed home.

On the next day Kakashi and Shikaku arrived at the Hokage's office. As they walked in they saw Tsunade covered in a big pile of paper work. Shizune stood next to her and helped her if she needed something. They all greeted each other and started a conversation.

''Lady Tsunade, we have come up with a mission.'' Shikaku began.

''It took us some time, but in the end we managed to come up with an idea.'' Kakashi continued.

Tsunade stood up and ordered Shizune to take the big pile of papers away so that they could all sit down and talk, as she said, like normal human beings.

''Here, sit down. Let me hear what you have thought of.'' Tsunade ordered.

''Right, let's get on with it. Yesterday I told Shikaku about some of the missions I went on with my team seven before Sasuke left us. Therefore after looking through the list with various missions Shikaku suggested something very interesting.'' Kakashi said and passed the word on to Shikaku.

''Before Sasuke left the village team seven was sent on a mission to escort a bridge builder to his home country. However this low ranked mission turned into a life threatening journey for both team seven and the bridge builder, Tazuna. Throughout the mission Tazuna turned out to be an important part of the bridge building and was therefore targeted by some guy called Gato who wanted to kill him. All types of ninja were sent to deal with team seven and Tazuna, but none of them managed. That's when the Mist's demon Zabuza Momochi and his friend Haku were sent to finish what the other ninja started. At that time Kakashi almost got killed by Zabuza, and if that had happened everyone would have died together that day. However, by working as a team Zabuza and Haku somehow were defeated.'' Shikaku said and stopped to take a pause, so Kakashi continued.

''This is why after reading that list of missions you gave us Shikaku suggested that you send us on the escort mission. The mission is to escort some rich man called Mitawari to his hometown Heyoshi. The Anbu are going to keep track of Sasuke's actions throughout the mission, while ten Leaf shinobi will meet up ahead between the Leaf and Heyoshi. There they will disguise themselves as mist ninja and attack our convoy. Of course Sasuke will be the only one who will not know of the event, so everyone will have to pretend fighting while protecting each other from Sasuke.'' Kakashi finished.

''Hm...do you really think it'll work? I mean, it kind of sounds a little bit stupid, but I'm not saying that it couldn't work.'' Tsunade said consciously.

''We can never know if we don't try.'' Shikaku told her.

''Shikaku is right. We have to try and see what happens.'' Kakashi added.

The Hokage wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to endanger everyone's lives. However, there was nothing else that could be done, so she had to trust Kakashi and Shikaku.

''Let it be then. It is settled, team seven will be sent on a mission to 'sound and safely' escort Mitawari to his hometown.'' the fifth declared...''You are dismissed for now Shikaku. Kakashi go inform Naruto and Sakura that team seven is to report in at nine o'clock tomorrow morning to leave on a mission. Then go to Sasuke and say that he is needed to attend the mission in Sai's place. Think of something to make him want to go on the mission.'' Tsunade finished saying, the two men nodded and left the room.

Shikaku went home, and Kakashi delivered the Hokage's orders to Naruto and Sakura. He then headed to Sasuke's place. The house seemed empty, but then he saw someone move in one of the rooms. He went to the door and knocked. Sasuke opened up and looked surprised to see Kakashi who never before had come to his house.

''Hi there Sasuke! May I come in?'' Kakashi asked.

''Of course you can, just come in.'' Sasuke answered.

They went inside and sat on the couch in the living room. Sasuke offered some tea to his friend, but Kakashi refused.

''I know we told you that you can't attend on missions, but team seven is to go on a mission tomorrow and Sai can't take part in it. No one but you is free, so the Hokage asks you to join us on the mission? Kakashi told Sasuke.

''Of course I will join you, after all we are the old team seven.'' Sasuke said with a happy voice and a smile on his face.

''Then report in at the Hokage's office at nine o'clock tomorrow morning.'' Kakashi said and then went home.

Now that he had told team seven of the Hokage's order he needed to have some food and prepare for the next day. Although he didn't show it to anyone he was very happy that team seven would be re-established and once again be sent on a mission, even if the mission was in a way going to be fake.


	5. Chapter 5:The Mission

**Chapter 5**

''Finally, everyone's here. Let's begin the mission summary.'' Tsunade said when she saw that Naruto, who came last, had entered her office.

Kakashi had come first and a few minutes later Sasuke had walked into the room. Then Sakura and in the end Naruto.

''The mission is simple...'' The Hokage begun talking. ''…Your job is to escort an important person called Mitawari back to his hometown Heyoshi. There might be assassins on the road trying to kill Mitawari, because he is one of the most important people in Heyoshi. However, I don't think a few amateurs can be a problem for four skilled Leaf shinobi, would they?'' Tsunade asked with a friendly tone.

''Don't worry, we'll take care of anything.'' Kakashi told her and then Tsunade asked if there were any questions. There were none so she just dismissed team seven to meet Mitawari and begin the mission.

Mitawari was a little man, probably 1, 57 cm tall with short white hair, and by the looks of him he had experienced many things in his life. He looked as he was around thirty five years old, but he was actually fifty four. Sakura thought that the man looks grumpy and dangerous, but she was wrong.

''Hi there! You must be the ones who'll escort me to Heyoshi. My business in the Leaf is done, so I have to head back to my hometown and get back to my duties. Anyways, as you probably already know my name is Mitawari Tawasuki, and I'll need some help on the road. It's nice to meet you guys.'' the little man said.

''Hi! My name is Kakashi Hatake, my comrades are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. We're happy to meet you too. And don't worry, we'll make sure you get back to Heyoshi safely.'' Kakashi introduced himself and the others by pointing at them when saying their names.

''Oh, did you say Uchiha? I've heard about you boy. You're the one who…..'' Mitawari started saying, but he got interrupted.

''Shut up! It's none of your business!'' Naruto said rudely and angrily.

''Stop it Naruto! Please excuse him. You see Mr Tawasuki...it's something we're all trying to forget, so please let's not talk about it.'' Sakura said to the man.

''There's nothing to excuse him for. It was rude of me to talk like this, please excuse me. And please just call me Mitawari.'' He said and looked at Naruto, and then at the others.

''It's ok, but I think we should be moving now. Shouldn't we?'' Sasuke suggested.

''Yeah, let's get going.'' Naruto said and they all left the village.

The sky was clear and the sun was shining down on them while they were walking on the lonely road. The forest around them was quiet and all they could hear was their feet tapping the ground and the trees' leaves moving when the wind blows.

In the evening Sakura found a nice spot in the forest away from the road to make a camp for the night. After setting up the sleeping bags and the campfire they ate dinner and talked with each other until it was time to sleep. Kakashi suggested being the first guard for the night and then swapping with Naruto. Everyone just agreed with him, because they were too tired to argue after walking the whole day.

Sakura tried talking to Sasuke, but each time she got near him Mitawari was always around. Therefore she decided to leave the talk for the next day. Early in the morning Naruto woke everybody up, and then they had breakfast and continued their journey.

Suddenly, as they were walking, the wind became stronger, and a weird sound appeared. Everyone stopped and made a circle around Mitawari. Then the wind stopped and there was no trace of the sound.

''Kakashi…'' Sasuke said.

''Yeah, I know. As I thought, it's starting.'' Kakashi said.

'_Is this Sasuke's work or is it a random thief attack!? It's too early for our Leaf shinobi to be attacking!'_ Kakashi thought.

'_This is bad! They can't attack us now, because I haven't spoken to Sasuke yet.'_ Sakura told herself.

Just as she finished thinking this something moved in the woods beside her. Kakashi threw a kunai in that direction, but nothing happened. Seconds later a number of shuriken flew towards Sakura's face. She couldn't dodge them because she didn't get enough time to move. She was lucky Sasuke stepped in front of her and deflected the shuriken with his kunai.

''That was close.'' Kakashi remarked while looking throughout the trees around them.

''Don't worry, I won't let my comrades die.'' Sasuke answered him without even moving an inch.

After hearing Sasuke's words Kakashi looked at him with only his right eye while still looking at the forest with the Sharingan. He remembered the time when he had said this to his team during the fight with Zabuza.

''I'm sure you won't. Anyways, don't let your guard down.'' He told them.

Silence had fallen around them and for some time there was no movement in the trees. Finally a ninja jumped up in the air and landed twenty meters in front of Kakashi. After that in the exact same way another one landed in front of Naruto, and a third one in front of Sakura.

''Hand over the little man and your death will be quick and unpainful!'' One of the ninja spoke.

''Naruto, Sasuke, wait for my signal. Sakura you stay with Mitawari.'' Kakashi said whispering so that the enemy couldn't hear him, but surprisingly they did.

''There's no point in attacking us. You are going to die anyway.'' The ninja that appeared third said and then Kakashi saw that they were sound ninja.

''I don't think so!'' Naruto shouted and ran to the ninja in front of him.

He threw a few punches and kicks, but he didn't manage to land any of them. Instead, after five hits he got kicked in the back and flew towards his comrades who caught him.

''I told you to wait Naruto!'' Kakashi scolded him.

'_These guys are tough' _Naruto thought.

''Let's not waste time, just hand over the man.'' The ninja who had kicked Naruto spoke.

''I demand that you tell us your names!'' Mitawari responded.

''There's really no point in doing it, but if you insist. My name is Yuro, and my comrades are Tatsu and Uroha.'' One of the ninja said.

''Enough shit already. Let's get this over.'' Uroha stated and attacked. Then the other two attacked as well.

Now Sakura had to stand by Mitawari and protect him while everyone else fought. She once again felt useless.

* * *

'_If they aren't the Leaf shinobi Tsunade dispatched, who are they?' Kakashi wondered. _''Who are you guys?'' he asked while dodging Yuro's attacks.

''We are sound ninja, and our mission is to kill Mitawari and the ones escorting him.'' The man answered and threw fire bombs at Kakashi.

''Who hired you, and how did you get here?'' Kakashi asked after he escaped from the explosion.

''We accidentally killed your fellow shinobi, and then headed towards you.'' Yuro said with a grim on his face. ''But I can't tell you who hired us, because we never actually saw him or her. A messenger delivered orders from the person who paid us.'' Yuro finished his talk.

The two of them kept on fighting, and in order to end the fight quicker Kakashi had to use his Sharingan to the limit.

* * *

''If I was you I would gather my comrades and disappear momentary.'' Sasuke suggested to Uroha.

''You sure talk big you little rat. Now die!'' Uroha responded and threw a number of kunai towards Sasuke while running towards him with the sword he had in his right hand.

''I gave you a chance, but it's your problem that you didn't take it.'' Sasuke remarked coldly, dodged the kunai and sliced the attacker through the head. ''Just what I thought, you're a weakling...'' but just as he said that he saw that he hadn't cut through the enemy, he had killed a clone.

Then then angry Uroha attacked him from above.

''Don't underestimate me boy!'' The man shouted.

* * *

''You better run or I'll kill you blondie!'' Tatsu shouted to Naruto while throwing a punch at him.

Naruto dodged and kicked Tatsu in the stomach as hard as he could. Tatsu then fell on his back, which gave Naruto an opportunity to throw kunai with exploding tags right at his enemy's face.

Big smoke rose from Tatsu's direction and Naruto thought that he had won the battle. However, he had thought wrong, because when the smoke disappeared he saw his enemy standing tall without a single scratch on him.

''We sound ninja manipulate sound and use it as our weapon. I encountered your attack by using sound to blow the kunai away from me. Impressive, don't you think?'' Tatsu said and laughed.

''Indeed, it is impressive, but you won't dodge the next attack I'm going to throw on you.'' Naruto said, ran towards Tatsu and meanwhile created five shadow clones.

The clones surrounded Tatsu blocking his vision, and the real Naruto jumped above him with a Rasengan in his hand. Tatsu dealt with the clones just in time to see Naruto falling down against him. Naruto stretched his arm ready to land the Rasengan, but once again Tatsu used his sound jutsu and somehow manage to stop Naruto's attack just enough so that he could move away and then kick him in the head.

Naruto flew off a few meters and fell on the ground. He kept on lying there facing the earth. He had lost consciousness for some time. Thus, while he was lying there Tatsu who was angry and annoyed decided to end everything quickly. He raged because Naruto had almost hit him with the Rasengan. He therefore decided to kill Sakura and Mitawari, and then help his comrades to end the whole fighting.

Naruto was first kicked in the head and then landed on it. This meant that Tatsu had just enough time to use his jutsu and attack Sakura and Mitawari. His jutsu was a sound jutsu which duplicated a thousand swords, so basically he could send his jutsu towards somebody, and that somebody would then be struck and cut down by a thousand invisible swords.

Sasuke and Kakashi were fighting their own fights, and when Tatsu attacked Sakura Naruto was still struggling to get up on his feet. The jutsu made a loud sound and flew with the speed of light. Kakashi was too far away from Sakura, so he couldn't do anything to help her, but Sasuke who was a bit nearer saw the attack transformed using the curse mark and somehow managed to fly in front of Sakura and Mitawari facing the attack. In order to protect both of them he had to stretch his wings wide open. That left him open for Tatsu's jutsu. Sasuke got a direct hit to his body and fell into Sakura's feet like a sack of potatoes. He didn't seem to be alive, so Sakura went on her knees and started treating him with her medical skills.

''SASUKEEEE!'' Naruto shouted and felt enormous pain and hate in side of him. Suddenly he stood up and out of nowhere Kyubi's chakra wrapped him around. It had a very dark red colour and behind Naruto a number of six chakra formed tails popped up.

'_This is bad, very bad!' _Kakashi thought and made a diversion for Yuro so that he could hurry towards Sakura. He took Sasuke on his back, and he Sakura and Mitawari ran away from the battlefield. They knew that it was pointless to try and stop him when was in his Kyubi form, so they hid in the trees. Tatsu, Uroha and Yuro regrouped with each other and wondered what was going on.

Of course they couldn't expect anything like this happening. Just as they regrouped Naruto, or should we say Kyubi roared and like a lightning he engaged the three sound ninjas.

* * *

''Lady Tsunade, this is bad! Naruto has transformed into the nine tails.'' Yamato ran into the Hokage's office and showed the number six on the palm of his right hand. Every time Kyubi took over Naruto Yamato would get the number of tails burning on his hand. It was because he had the First Hokage's cells in his blood, and he could use wooden style.

''What!?'' Tsunade said surprised. ''What could have struck him for that to happen?'' she said.

''I don't know, but I better hurry to him and seal the fox away.'' Yamato remarked.

''Leave immediately and take two medical ninja with you.'' Tsunade ordered and dismissed the man.

Yamato and the two medical ninja who were to accompany him left the village and ran as fast as they could. The medical ninja Tuki and Omiho were two of the most skilled medics in the Leaf. They were fast, but Yamato was faster than them so he told them that he's going on ahead, and they should follow him as quickly as possible. They could never know what or who Naruto would destroy.

* * *

''Kakashi sensei, are you alright? You look exhausted.'' Sakura asked while she treated Sasuke's wounds. He was slowly coming back to life.

''I'm alright, but I had to use my Sharingan. As you already know I get tired of using it, but I'll be alright.'' Kakashi answered and took a deep breath. He was breathing heavily while watching how Kyubi was beating the shit out of Yuro, Tatsu and Uroha.

Another hit. Naruto kept on hitting his enemy again and again, not giving them a single chance to escape or engage him. In the end he drew out his nails and cut through Uroha's head. One of the sound ninja was down, and now he headed in Tatsu's direction.

When he got there he slammed him with two of his tails and Tatsu flew up in the air. Just as he was falling back down Naruto jumped up and chopped Tatsu in pieces with his nails. There were guts and human organs everywhere. Everything was covered in blood and Yuro was terrified. He tried running from the Kyubi, but it was pointless. Kyubi was just way too fast for any human on Yuro's level. Yuro ran and jumped around in order to escape, but Kyubi followed him everywhere. The fight was over and Yuro knew this.

There was no point in running around wasting energy. Yuro decided to face Kyubi and use his self-destruction sound jutsu to kill him. He stopped running and as Naruto rushed towards him he launched his jutsu ready to explode. The jutsu was a rare jutsu that just a few sound shinobi could use.

Kyubi sensed Yuro's huge amount of chakra, so he stopped ten meters away from the man and gathered chakra in the form of a ball. Yuro saw this happening and ran towards the Kyubi with the intention of preventing the fox from throwing his chakra ball.

However, it was too late, because Kyubi threw the attack and Yuro had to use his jutsu before he got to the demon fox. Yuro was now dead, and Kyubi who got thrown away by the explosion was headed straight for Kakashi and the others.

Just as he was about to kill Kakashi, wood came out of the ground and bounded the Kyubi. He was no more able to move. Suddenly Yamato appeared and used his wooden technique to get Naruto back to normal.

''I actually made it in time, what a relief.'' Yamato said and kept on returning Naruto to normal.

''It actually is a relief. You can see what the Kyubi is capable of doing. He killed these three sound ninja like it was child's play.'' Kakashi told him.

When Yamato was almost done helping Naruto the two medical ninja Tuki and Omiho arrived. Tuki rushed to help Sakura heal Sasuke, and Omiho treated Kakashi by giving him some chakra.

Naruto was now returned to his normal form, and was lying on the ground unconsciously. Omiho had treated Kakashi enough so that he could move around and went to help Naruto. The consequences were such that Naruto and Sasuke had to be taken back to the Leaf's hospital and treated with special care.

* * *

Three days past and Sakura was still sitting in the hospital between the beds of Naruto and Sasuke awaiting them to awake. They had all been treated and except for Naruto and Sasuke the others were sent home. Kakashi was standing by the room's window watching as the sun rose up.

''Kakashi sensei, what do you think will happen now?'' Sakura asked.

''What do you mean?'' Kakashi asked her confused.

''I wonder if Sasuke will be accepted in the village. He gave up his life to save me and Mitawari.'' Sakura pointed out.

''I know how you feel Sakura, but we have to let the Hokage handle this.'' Kakashi told her and kept on looking outside the window.

''I think they should let him be.'' Naruto said. He had woken up and listened to the conversation.

''Naruto, you're awake. How are you feeling?'' Sakura asked and hugged her friend.

''I'm alright. After all the Kyubi helps me recover quickly as you know. I'm sorry if any of you got hurt by me.'' Naruto stated and turned in Kakashi's direction. ''It would be unfair to not let him return. I remember what he did. Kyubi took over me after I saw him jump in front of Sakura.'' The blond boy finished saying.

''Both of you are right, but let's not talk about this here. He might wake up anytime now.'' Kakashi told them.

Some hours after Naruto awoke Sasuke woke up too. Sakura and Kakashi were still in the room talking with Naruto who was eating his daily bowl of ramen.

''Good morning.'' Naruto said when he saw that Sasuke was awake.

''Morning.'' Sasuke answered.

Sakura threw herself on him and hugged him as hard as she could. After a few seconds Kakashi suggested that she better let him go if she doesn't want to strangle him.

''Oh sorry, and thank you for saving me.'' She apologised and thanked him.

''It's ok.'' He said.

''Well, now that you're awake you better start eating to get your strength back. The Hokage is waiting for you.'' Kakashi remarked.

* * *

Two days later both Sasuke and Naruto were ready to leave the hospital. Sasuke was still covered in bandages, because he didn't have the Kyubi's healing powers like Naruto. Team seven was standing in the Hokage's office ready to be questioned about their mission.

Tsunade already knew everything from Kakashi, but by the curtain events she had to hear the report of each and every one of them. After Naruto and Sakura told her their reports, it was Sasuke's turn to speak.

''I hear you saved the lives of both your comrade and the escort person.'' Tsunade said.

''Yes. I don't know what happened. At first I was fighting that sound ninja, and at the next time I found myself in front of Sakura protecting her. Then I woke up in the hospital.'' Sasuke explained.

''Hmm, I see. Well I don't know what made you act this way, but you definitely did the right thing. After all, this is what you were supposed to do from the beginning.'' Tsunade said and then told Sasuke about the whole mission-test. She told him about the meeting and the decision to put him on a test to prove his loyalty.

Sasuke was at first confused, but he then understood why they did everything.

''I think we can trust you now. You did risk your life to save your comrades and the person you were to protect.'' Tsunade remarked.

''I understand why you did everything, but it's a pity that all of the Leaf shinobi and the Anbu you sent with us on the mission got killed. Otherwise, I am happy I proved myself worthy of being called a Leaf shinobi once again.'' Sasuke said and smiled.

''We too are happy that you weren't lying. And it really is a pity that our friends died, but who could've known that such strong ninja would be sent to assassinate you guys.'' Tsunade told.

''By the way, what happened with Mr Tawasuki?'' Sasuke asked.

''He's fine, but he will be escorted by some of our Anbu tomorrow morning. We couldn't risk letting him return on the road right after he had been attacked.'' Kakashi explained.

''I see. You are doing the right thing.'' Sasuke agreed.

They all talked and explained things to each other, but at some time Kakashi saw that Sasuke was getting tired. His wounds weren't completely healed, so they decided to let him go home and rest.

''It's a good idea. I really need some rest.'' Sasuke answered to Kakashi's suggestion.

''I think it's time for everyone to go home. Let's go and rest.'' Sakura said and the others agreed with her.

Everyone said goodbye to Tsunade and left the room. Then when they walked out of the Hokage's mansion they stopped to say goodbye to each other.

''Oh I almost forgot. There's just one last thing.'' Sasuke said to Sakura before team seven went their own way. ''Sakura, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?'' Sasuke asked and smiled at her.

At first Sakura didn't know what to say, but then she decided to accept the offer.

''You could come too Naruto.'' Sasuke suggested after he remembered that his friend liked Sakura.

''No, it's ok. You guys go have some fun. I have an appointment with Hinata for tonight.'' Naruto told, smiled and winked at them with his right eye.

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. The day had come for team seven to once again smile and enjoy living.


End file.
